Wretched Hives of Scum and Villainy
Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy, to przewodnik do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40153). Podręcznik wydano w 1997 roku i jego autorem jest Paul Danner. Zawartość *Introduction **A Few Words From Cohden K'Reye **Using This Guide *Chapter One: The Ace of Sabres **A Remote Locale **The Ace of Sabres **A Gambler's Paradise **Rules of The House **The Sabre Club **Know When To Fold Them **Security **Behind The Scenes **The Real Deal **The Face of The Ace **Loose Threads ***Missing You ***Last Dance *Chapter Two: Exovar's Emporium **Exovar's Anecdotes **The Story of Exovar and The AT-AT **Exovar's Entrance: "Ion Alley" **Luskin's Landing **The Emporium **Inside The Emporium **The Crowd **Rendezvous Rooms **Beastie Chow **The Underground **Security **Loose Threads ***Uneven Exchange ***Imperial Entanglements *Chapter Three: The Broken Tusk **Double Trouble **The Tusk at Dusk **The Broken Tusk **Art of The Dool **The Dool Rool **The Reigning Champ **The Contenders! **The New Challenger **Current Events **After Hours **Loose Threads ***Games Most Dangerous ***Survival Day ***The Wrath of Ratha *Chapter Four: Fathoms **Foam Sweet Home **Welcome to Wildwater **Fathoms Restaurant **Dining in the Depths **The HyperDive Cantina **Deep Sea Cover **Wave Works **Dark Waters **The Seabed Lodge **Dangers of The Deep **Look Out Below **Undersea Action **Loose Threads ***Shelter Under The Sea ***Emancipation Operation *Chapter Five: Bantha Traxx **Don't Shoot! **Bantha Traxx **Ever See A Bantha Dance? **Into The Desert **Bantha and The Beat **Oasis **Valuable Commodities **Too Many Secrets **The Deadly Double **A Little Security **Loose Threads ***Cloak and Dagger ***Bantha Fodder ***The Bodyguard *Chapter Six: The Pits **The Inside Scoop **The Hive **The Hive Traffic Control **No Droids! **In The Pits **Bird of Prey **Pit Stops **Kuda's Compound **Raptor Run **Security **The Need for Speed ***The Gangs ***The Local Police ***The Empire ***The Alliance **Secrets of The Swift **Loose Threads ***Flown the Coop ***Slaves to The Machine ***Now You See Me... *Chapter Seven: Glow Dome **Did a Star Explode Over There or is That Just the Glow Dome? **Glow Dome **Bright Lights, Dark Hearts **The Hunter's Gambit **Imperial Interests **Who Goes There? **Gamemastering Derriphan **Dealing with Derriphan **The Derriphan's Prey **Secrets of The Dome **Security **Loose Threads ***It's All An Illusion ***Hungry Eyes *Chapter Eight: The Falling Star Saloon **Gateway To The Stars **Who's In Charge Here? **Imperial Interests **The Imperial 105th: "The Emperor's Irregulars" **The Falling Star Saloon **Talandro's Trading Post **The Graveyard **Secrets of The Station **Loose Threads ***Missing In Action *Appendix: Cantina Creation **The 10-Step Guide to Cantina Creation ***Locale ***Structure ***Owner ***Theme ***Amenities ***Prices ***Security ***Crowd ***Famous Faces ***Illegal Activities Krótkie teksty fabularne *Sometimes You Win *Beastie Chow *And In This Corner... *Business Lunch... *Valuable Commodities Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *The Ace of Sabres - dane lokalu *Credit Check (The Ace of Sabres) - ceny usług *Dunan Par'Ell - dane postaci *Gandin T'Noull - dane postaci *Sibarra The Hutt - dane postaci *Karrison Lee - dane postaci *Solimon Dambrizi - dane postaci *Lady Eriann Strathmore - dane postaci *Cha-Val Sha-Vak - dane postaci *Shaina Kreen - dane postaci *Moff Ariss Lyann - dane postaci *Udo Broxin - dane postaci *Aubro Ahntanda - dane postaci *Jhyarra - dane postaci *Neftali - dane planety *Jexxel - dane zwierzęcia *Crynoid - dane zwierzęcia *Luskin Exovar - dane postaci *Spanner - dane droida (Modified Cybot Galactica E3 Companion Droid) *Ion Defense Grid - dane sprzętu (EXVR-1 Guardian Grid) *AT-AT Walker Head - dane sprzętu *Exovar's Emporium - dane lokalu *Kaori Batta - dane postaci *Predator Hunting Blaster - dane sprzętu (Exotac Arms EXP-7(a) Predator) *Credit Check (Exovar's Emporium) - ceny usług *Redeye - dane postaci *Entax (NT-X2) - dane droida (Modified Terminax Model TX-1118 Assassin Droids) *Botax (BT-X2) - dane droida (Modified Terminax Model TX-1118 Assassin Droids) *Thasca Knarr - dane postaci *Reuss VIII - dane planety *Gorge - dane postaci *The Broken Tusk - dane lokalu *Greel - dane postaci *Tull Raine - dane postaci *Norrin Vaxx - dane postaci *Yrrcanna - dane postaci *Zomil - dane postaci *Lusubrin "Brin" T'shkali - dane postaci *Credit Check (The Broken Tusk) - ceny usług *Var'Rotha Fin'Rotha - dane postaci *Mon Calamari - dane planety *Odanni - dane postaci *Lliegis'Nevz - dane postaci *Baydo Chasdy - dane postaci *Chaser - dane statku (Modified Corellian YT-1300 transport) *Chaser - schemat statku *Jund Woon - dane postaci *Kei No Kay - dane postaci *Credit Check (Fathoms) - ceny usług *Organic Gill - dane *Mon Calamari Submersible Explorer - dane statku (Urukabb Typhoon-2 Submersible Vehicle) *Nollo Kanx - dane postaci *Krakana - dane zwierzęcia *Lianna - dane postaci *Bantha Traxx - dane lokalu *Yin Vocta - dane postaci *Bantha Traxx - schemat budynku *Sha'Dria - dane postaci *Haelon Tice - dane postaci *R'Kayza - dane postaci *Credit Check (Bantha Traxx) - ceny usług *Jik'Tal - dane postaci *Stend VI - dane planety *The Pits - dane lokalu *Blizz Pinnix - dane postaci *The Black Raptor - dane pojazdu (speeder bike Ikas-Adno XP-2000) *The Pits - schemat *Kaylo NaKuda - dane postaci *Credit Check (The Pits) - ceny usług *Chugg - dane postaci *Ikas-Adno 22B Nightfalcon - dane pojazdu *Ikas-Adno Starhawk - dane pojazdu *Lieutenant Resk - dane postaci *Ikas-Adno XR-10 Shadowhawk - dane pojazdu *Repulsorlift Sled - dane pojazdu (Aratech 64-Y) *Mobquet "Overracer" - dane pojazdu *Sil Vaturha - dane postaci *"Keeper" Vec-Tech Subdermal Control System (SCS) - dane (Vector Technologies AA-2 Keeper) *Miraj - dane postaci *Wraith - dane pojazdu (Modified Aratech 74-Z) *Adarlon - dane planety *Glow Dome - dane lokalu *Corinna A'Daasha - dane postaci *Glow Dome - schemat *Vallikor En-Vahdi - dane postaci *"Nullifier" Energy Diffusion Armor - dane sprzętu *Cha Raas - dane postaci *Ziakas - dane postaci *Derriphan Devouring Table *Kandria A'Daasha - dane postaci *Lux - dane droida (Modified Seeker) *Credit Check (Glow Dome) - ceny usług *Dr. Lytos Urtell - dane postaci *Tshindral III - dane planety *The Falling Star Saloon - dane lokalu *Starlyte Space Station - schemat *Starlyte Space Station - dane stacji kosmicznej *Talandro Starlyte - dane postaci *Lt. Arissa Fawn - dane postaci *Commander Brezzic Marr - dane postaci *The Emperor's Irregulars - dane typowego członka formacji (veteran stormtroopers) *The Falling Star Saloon - schemat *Lynnori - dane postaci *The Starbound Misfit - dane statku (Modified Corellian YT-1930 transport) *The Starbound Misfit - schemat *Scizzic - dane postaci *Dahz Thulaka - dane postaci *Credit Check (The Falling Star Saloon) - ceny usług *Denell Kel'Vannon - dane postaci *Cantina Encounter Table *Blueprints Credits *creator: Paul Danner *development and editing: Bill Smith *cover design and graphics: Brian Schomburg *cover art: Chris Trevas *interior art: Tim Bobko, Jacen Burrows, Joel Carroll, Joe Corroney, Tom ONeill, Joey Robinson, Brian Schomburg, Greg Smith *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher/treasurer: Denise Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *editors: Peter Schweighofer, Paul Sudlow, Bill Smith, Eric S. Trautmann, George Strayton *editorial assistant: Jen Seiden *graphic artists: Tim Bobko, Brian Schomburg, Tom ONeill *sales manager: Jeff Kent *sales assistant: Carl Klinger *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Karen Bayly, Mary Galant, Wendy Lord *billing: Sue Hartung Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)